Two drumers drumming
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: Daryan and Klavier wander off from the rest of the partygoers-Prosecutors AND officers-at the annual Prosecutor's Office Christmas Party. Detective Crescend has done so to give Klavier a most rocking gift of all: a brand new Fender Stratocaster guitar.Don't know much about Ace atorney so... p.s.has nothing to do with drums,it's Christmas so I thought,why not?One shot!


Devon:Hey guys,just wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!

Jay:Zombie Apocalypse!

Jake:Please stop with the whole end of the end of the world Zombie Apocalypse!

Well I never believed in the whole Apocalypse thing but who knows about the zombies?!

Jake:Whatever,I hope you guys enjoy the story!

**Daydreamin' Doom does not own Ace Attorney or any of their characters.I only own the storyline.**

* * *

The party was actually going better than both expected. It wasn't as boring as they thought it would be.

Something, neither knowing what it was, felt that something was going on.

A rather tall, platinum blonde made his way over the room, taking long strides; waving a few hello's as he past by some colleagues.

Finally stopping as he saw his friend ,band mate, and if I may speak his crush.  
Yes ,he, Klavier had a crush on the honest person he was he couldn't even lie to himself that he liked the man.  
It was a tough feeling to deal with, and he doubted he could even lie to his friend anymore.  
But he would try his best of making it through this party without embarrassing himself.

"How's the party going on that side of the room, Daryan?"The German asked his flamboyant friend

"Not as bad as you think, Ema was throwing that weird snack of hers at Apollo just a minute ago ,"The tall guitarist spoke, leaning against one of the snack table turned desk in the office."It was pretty damn funny."

Klavier couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he thought of what the detective did to annoy the girl, of course it couldn't have been big since the woman was very moody.  
Daryan smiled also as the scene replayed through his mind."Supposedly Apollo gave Ema a gift that...well let's just saw that it's not something a woman would normally like to receive ," he spoke .

"Hopefully he learned his lesson,"Klavier spoke turning around to face the table filled with holiday snacks and a cup he bought his hand to a ladle that was inside of the bowl filled with the tasty, white substance called eggnog.

"You actually drink that shit?"Daryan spoke eyeing his band mate's cup.  
Klavier everyone think that it tasted bad, they must not if they put it out here for people to drink,right?

"It's not that bad, "he spoke, "have you even tried it before?"  
Daryan made a disgusted face much unlike to his character and said, "The smell is horrible ,it must taste even worse!"

The blonde just turned the other way as his friend bashed on his drink, "Whatever."

Finally getting off the subject of eggnog they began talking about random of the stuff they spoke didn't even make sense but they still enjoyed each others company.  
It had been awhile they had fun like this with each than small concerts which were usually filled with work due to Klavier hating to mess up anything ,they rarely had fun with each other.

"Hey, look it's snowing,"Klavier spoke as he eyed the window with joy.  
The sight of snow was a beautiful flake was like a light of its own, illuminating everything around a spotlight for everyone.

"Then how about we go outside,"Daryan said, seeing the spark in his friend's eyes.  
Klavier flashed a smile and quickly jumped on with the idea and they began to head outside.

"Oh!"Daryan said realizing something,"I forgot something, go on without me,okay."  
"Alright then,I'll be waiting by the bench we saw over there through the window."

Klavier walked out of the building, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his once warm skin. He didn't mind it though since he would be able to out in the snow.  
Going over to the bench, he took a seat, leaning back against it, his head hanging over the bench top.

He closed his eyes taking in the moment, humming to himself.(he's humming his theme song)

Today was going was able to finally spend time with his crush, without letting his feelings take over, which usually resulted in him having to separate himself from Daryan until he calmed down.  
"Watcha thinking about?"Daryan spoke coming towards the bench, a pretty big box being lifted by himself.

Klavier jumped as he heard Daryan's voice. "Geez!" he spoke, "Don't scare me like that!''  
Daryan just let out a chuckle at the sight of him being scared and sat by his friend.

"So what do you have there?"Klavier asked,his blue eyes scanning the box that his friend was holding.

"You'll see,"Was the only response he received."What time is it?"  
Ignoring the response he received he answered the question,"Around 12',"he said looking at his watch.

"Exactly,please,"Daryan hinted with annoyance in his voice.  
Klavier smiled somewhat, knowing that his friend was still irritated with people rounding times,instead of telling them exactly."It's _exactly 11:58."_

His eyes widened some in shock,and he quickly grabbed Klavier into his blushed and tried his best to get away from the man.  
"W-what are you doin-"he spoke not another word as Darayn's lips met his.

They molded to each other perfectly. Klavier let his body relax,his shoulders slumping some,and he began to lean further into the intimate kiss the two were sharing.  
The kiss with Daryan was better than what he was sweet and somewhat hot at the same time. It was a mixture of feelings going through his body,and every thought that went through his head would quickly had him feeling complete,as he felt the other nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Daryan was also feeling the intensity of the sent chills throughout his number of partners he had couldn't compare to the feeling he was sharing with Klavier right feeling was better than when he was on stage in front of millions of people.  
And when Klavier allowed him entrance into that sweet mouth of his,he was over ecstatic.

They both battled with their tongues for awhile,Klavier won,though Daryan didn't just enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy it gave him.  
Continuing to kiss until Daryan jerked back unexpectantly.

They were both panting taking in as much breath as they could. Soon after Daryan began to speak."So I take it by your reaction that you enjoyed this also?"  
Klavier spoke no words,only giving a nod.  
Daryan accepted the response,walking over to the box he had put down before the kiss."What time is it now?'

Klavier was dumbfounded by how the man was acting after the asks for the time after giving someone a kiss without even explaining why he did it in the first place.  
But he ignored his gut feeling his gut feeling to say what he was thinking again."It's exactly 12:01."

Next thing the blonde knew was that there was a huge box in his arms,and Daryan was smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas,"Daryan spoke,his smiling getting bigger. Klavier did as told and began to unwrap the gift.  
Thoughts were already through Klavier's head. The gift could be anything,and knowing Daryan you would have no idea what to expect!

Getting through the papers he saw something he would never have expected to see.

It was a 1965 Fender Stratocaster-Near Mint.  
It was extremely expensive,and not only that but it was a great guitar to perform on.  
The color was amazing,the sunburst color shined on the polished base,not only looking smooth but the feel was great also.

"D-Daryan,"Klavier managed to get out after expecting the guitar,"i-is this for me?"  
"No,"Daryan said,a playful smile on his face,"it's mine and I just bought it here to brag-of course it's yours idiot!"

Klavier only smiled staring at the case,he then mumbled something under his it didn't go unheard from the other.

"What was that?"

"I said,I love you,Daryan."

To say that Daryan was speechless was an understatement. He was utterly speechless.  
Yes,the two had just shared a very intimate kiss with each other,but he hadn't expected that answer to come out of Klavier's mouth for that he didn't enjoy the words that were being said to him,he was really happy about them.

"Is that true?"he asked sucking in a breath,waiting in high anticipation for the answer he was to receive from the European.  
Klavier went closer to Daryan and pecked his cheek,"It's the most truthful thing I've ever said."

"Klavier,you just made this my best Christmas."

* * *

Well I'm just gonna end it there!

Merry Christmas guys!

Everyone:From everyone here we all hope you enjoyed this very special Cristmas special one-shot!


End file.
